Alien X
by Battler1445
Summary: The summary of BJ, the ultimate alien, and his adventures on Earth and beyond. The one story that can be imagination, but can also be fact.
1. Summary

Story Description

Earth was calm, prehistoric in nature if only the inhabitants knew what lay beyond their 'Solar System', which was actually just the smallest of fragments in deep strange, and yet also wondrous universe. Humans, they called themselves, with the ability (or so they say) to use only 20% of their brain, when they don't even realize that they have barely made it past 2%. But that is only one of the many flaws of the planet Earth. The Lonely Planet is what we call it, but that is only because they are the only ones whom haven't actually made any successful attempts towards their way of so much as saying hi to the Leejesticks…. You don't even know who they are do you? Let me start farther back, where I'm not insulting your race. My name is BJ, I look about roughly 13-14 years old, I'm a dirty blonde, and I look quite muscular, oh, and…let's just say the most powerful being in the Universe. By now you might be able to notice that I'm probably not human, you are correct. I am an extraterrestrial called Alien X, the last of my species though, but by absorbing the energies of my fallen brethren and ancestors, I have come to be the strongest there is. I am known throughout the galaxies, but I live on Earth. Only a few know of me and my powers, but we'll get to them later. This is basically a story all about me, feel free to keep on reading if you wish. I live in New York City, a sacred place with strip clubs a plenty, and lots entertainment for a guy that's, 'studying' the life of Earth. You see, in most parts of the Universe, aliens have the ability, or have the technology, to change to the form of a human. Humans are found everywhere throughout everywhere, but sadly for Earth, we only are in disguise. We have done this because the human body is so simple, that becoming one of them whenever we please, is just perfect. Now there are many names for aliens that have 'revealed' themselves on earth. Angels, demons, the Abominable Snowman, the Lochness Monster, Leprechauns, Fairies, Mermaids, Dragons…. It's all just us. But I guess that takes away my excuse for sex. Now, I don't want too into this, but to stop any questions that might appear about this, remember for now on that I do have the power to do nearly anything to a certain extent, so I can change my appearance and height to become older.

To make things clear, this was just a summary of my story, so people know what they're going to be reading and can choose to continue or stop here. My real story will be published soon.

Also, for all religions that might be offended, my character platys as the most powerful thing in the universe, so god will not exist in this story but I am Lutheran so I have complete respect for god and his angels. If there are any other things that might be considered insulting to people, please notify me and I will get to fixing it as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 1

Alien X: Chapter 1

School, school is the foundation of education, it could be private, public, or at home. But one thing adult humans don't seem to understand is why a child would possibly be bored, some say it's too hard, some too stressful, I say it's too easy. How could you learn by writing silly stories, or repeating problems and definitions on paper? I'm the smartest in my class, people think I'm some sort of superkid (wonder why) considering how the local bullies fear me so much. I'm usually drowning in questions, but I manage to stay away from most of the people in schools. But one intrigues me though, he doesn't ever have questions and doesn't ever have answers. He simply speaks when spoken to, and my personally crafted technology that usually never fails can't seem to read if he is alien or not. As I leave the school grounds, I take my nightly stroll in my much 'older' form, I ignore and pity the earthlings fighting and getting drunk while observing the stars for signs of a raid or war. I hate to brag, but by looking at a single star I can see how it began and how it will end, followed by what happens around the star itself, but because there are no near wars, I find myself bored on the streets of the polluted and corrupted Earth. But then something catches my eye, something flying, average in alien size, and much too close to Earth to even reach the first star. I ready my alien form. My skin and clothes are covered in a neon blue gel, eight vine-like tentacles flying out from my sides, and the pupils in my eyes disappear into a deep yellow. This is my true form. I fly off into the darkness of the sky, hovering just above the clouds to where my red glow isn't noticed from down below. And then I see it, It looks like a dragon, but is hard to keep up with, it's frenzying sharp tails forcing me to stay back. It obviously knows I'm here, and with a great surprise, I dives down by the streets. What is he thinking? He will obviously be noticed, I teleport away to a nearby building to see from a distance. I hastily rush to the side of the building, only to notice nothing is happening. No crazy screams, running humans, roars of a dragon or any alien… He's gone. I change back, pondering what just happened….. People looking at me like I'm mental, I flick them off and head home. I live in a very hold bunker underground, very fortified and nearly invisible at the entrance to the human eye, luckily it is also hidden behind several signs warning about extreme radiation and a gate of barbed wire, so invisibility is only useful against a couple of jerk-offs or daredevils that wander in to see what waits, which happens to be me. I go down the metallic stairs and hallways and after I finish polishing me hand-made alien laser turrets, I sit on my bad in front of the giant touch screen. I open to a blank page and devise a very old chart of options normally used by humans. Too bad it didn't really help with my problem and even though I'm smarter than any of the A.I.'s in my bunker, I still don't get any answers from them either. This is big, it could be a fugitive, a criminal, an alien without right to live on the planet! Why, HOW, could I let him get away so easily? My job is to rule the largest of all kingdoms, fight in the greatest of wars, and be the most respected of all the leaders of the universe, when I can't even catch up to an alien not found in the files? This is bad, I'll be shunned if this turns out to be some sort of mastermind, which it usually is if it is against someone of my stature.


	3. Chapter 2

Alien X: Chapter 2

"Where is he hiding?" I yell at Zip. "I don't know sir, there just isn't any data matching your descriptions, so we're having trouble finding a location where he could live, if he flies as you say he does, he could be anywhere…." Zip is an A.I. like no other, originally a service bot, I tinkered with him for a while and gave him a massive upgrade that could almost never be found in the universal stores or black market, making him a very suitable and priceless companion and servant. He is basically a support drone (Fallout New Vegas, search it if you don't know) but much smaller in size and has a very high intellect. "He, or IT, might be a new form of alien, one that, if found to be wild and not civilized, could increase your wealth greatly." Zip mutters. I have had the luck to have obtained millions of all types of alien and Earthly money, from all the wars, missions, and selfless acts I have done. As he hovers off I'm left alone to think. I look over again on the screen in my room, but nothing good came out of it. I decide to go back out, maybe I'll go over to get pizza or go to a strip club or something, my bunker looks a little dreary, but the hookers don't seem to mind before I wipe their memories. I walk down the streets, letting shiny blue sparks of energy fly from my fingertips too entertain me whenever no one's looking. Life on Earth can be so boring! Do they expect hot sex, drinks, and sports to be all the entertainment in life for a single man? And then I see it, the figure in the sky. I go alien again, knowing this is my chance. I rush through the air now, not afraid to go faster, and create a shield not even those scaly tails could break. I get closer and I smirk appears on my face when I notice the rapid tails simply rubbing off my shield, and then I made my move. I go to attack the creature and my blasts and energy claws do nothing, surprised, I covet my shield around the beast instead, and with no air in the shield, the wings grow useless and it starts to fall, and that's where I see it, a face, and a familiar one. As he falls I get down to see he's gone again, I knew why though. I had foolishly let the shield weaken as it grew larger to cover the creature, instead of just giving up the extra energy to keep it at its maximum power. Whether it broke the shield or the fall to the ground did, I knew where to find it now. The very night I made it home to see Zip in standby, plugged into the nuclear 'infinite energy generator', with the screen still on, showing different forms of research proving that he worked hard today. I get ready to sleep and eventually do fall asleep while being lost in my thoughts. The next morning I inform Zip that research is no longer needed, because even though I don't the species I know who the alien is, apparently this time he wasn't completely alien which explains why he wasn't as large as before. "Then who could he be?" Zip asks, which I answer saying that I have reason to believe it was that mysterious boy I had seen at school, he seemed like he was hiding something and if I'm correct, he is. Sadly it was Saturday morning so I took the time to plan out my conversation, with him, and battle if necessary. "This time", I say to Zip, "I'll be ready."


	4. Chapter 3

Alien X: Chapter 3

This class just has to be longer than the others, no matter what the schedules say. Of course, the most boring of classes is right before lunch, where I need to handle the matter with that boy. The teacher refuses to have a clock in his class, saying "Who needs a clock to tell time when you can spend it learning?" This is so tiring, studying how prefixes and suffixes are arranged in books is the last thing I'm ever going to spend my time doing. After the bell finally rings I head down to lunch, where I ignore the slop that lunch ladies call 'pizza'. "We need to talk" I say rather loudly, as I slam my hand down in front of his books. "Let's start with your name" "Uh….Kristyan, can I help you?" I inform him of my stature and then I say "I know it was you flying around the city last night" I said with a smirk "I got to go…." Kristyan mutter as he walks off holding his books as if hiding something, I follow him down a long hallway, he was clearly alerted to my presence, once we entered the rather quiet part of school he looks around for the presence of anybody, once he was sure he turns around with a huff and straightens up, and drops his books. I was amazed by how he looks, his bent spine straightened out to an incredible 6'3 with a slight glitter of blue and black across his skin….. Scales! He really is the monster! "OK, what are you?" I replied, trying to keep my confidence up. "I'm a Trikan, you might have me in your logs under the private files." Kristyan said, with a smirk to add. I watch him closely, and pull out my compact computer, after checking the private files; I finally realized that I had missed him, his kind being filed in the disregarded section. Not much was listed about them, like they were not even studied before, I check his personal file, well well well, looks like he isn't a fugitive, so my business was done, but there was a presence about him, he is very strong and his defense is unbelievable…. "You got a place to live?" I asked bluntly, he narrows his eyes as if to find any sign of discrete in me, he shrugged "No, why do you ask?" he said quietly, he then retracted his scales, "well you seem powerful and I could use another person beside me" I said "well I don't have any place to live so I guess It is the best choice" he said, after the school day he joined me and we went to the bunker, I had many rooms and corridors making it easy for a team to live. He later met Zip, and seemed to enjoy the underground life. A few weeks later, "Ok, I admit it, this is a fairly great place to live for aliens like us." He announced. "And I just love having another guest around the house sir." Zip said, surprisingly appearing out of the much smaller metal tunnels built for him so stairs and elevators wasn't a problem. "He is a very nice piece of work" Kristyan smiles. 'Yeah well we still got to test your power, not just your defensive skills.' I mutter, too low for the other two to hear of course, I might have to reconsider this 'team' thing. Time for my night-walk. Ahhhh, night walks, so peaceful, except for all the drunks, thugs, and hookers that are. Why is it that it's always on my night-walks that I have to go through something serious, there's the new teammate, the several aliens I've caught in the past, all during my peaceful walks…? I'd just like to have one, nice…. "You're about to die, alien" I hear from behind me. "Aww crap." I flip around with anger burning in my eyes, to see thugs, alien thugs. I go to attack but suddenly a deadly spiked tail whips out, beheading one alien in a gory mess, green blood and brain matter sprawled everywhere. The other two thugs turn around and another one comes around and this time wraps around, squeezes, and as it unwraps the alien falls to the ground, with oozing shreds and cuts around his entire sprawled body. I simply throw out two tentacles around the and with a surge of light there is nothing left but ashes in the wind. "I like to keep my work clean, but that was still quite impressive Kristyan." He emerges from the shady corner, as human as human can be. "I just thought I should show you I mean business. So, how about a pizza my treat?" he says with a smile. "That'd be great, but first I need to introduce you to the colonies…." "Colonies? Well where are they?" he asks. I simply turn around towards the nearby restaurant. "You'll see"


End file.
